Le Fouet et le Baiser
by Leikkona
Summary: Tu es une poupée de chair et de sang, immaculée dans ton sang. Tu gîs sur son lit, immobile, attendant qu'il revienne. Tu attends le Fouet et le Baiser. [ Nergal x Limstella ]


_Réécriture d'une vieille histoire que j'avais posté à l'époque sur mon LiveJournal. Le texte d'origine date de 2008, je l'ai retapé et réécrit pour le rendre un peu plus fluide et un peu moins lourd. J'ai conservé la narration à la deuxième personne, dont je suis moins fan maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas complètement modifier le texte. Juste l'alléger._

_Vieux texte, vieux fandom, mais allons donc, j'aime parfois retravailler les vieilleries !_

* * *

Tu es étalée là, sur le lit, inanimée. La soie noire fait ressortir ta peau si blanche et tes cheveux aux reflets de nuit se confondent dans son néant. Tu fixes le plafond, les yeux morts. Malgré leur or brûlant, rien ne vient troubler leur éclat vide.

L'odeur du sang, sec, amer, a depuis longtemps envahi la pièce. Les longues estafilades rouges qui parcourent ton dos te perturbent à peine. Ton nez frémit légèrement en respirant ce parfum réservé aux champs de bataille. Une pensée se forme, lentement, incohérente, puis s'échappe avant d'avoir pu être nommée. Tu n'es qu'un outil, rien qu'un outil. Le plus parfait des instruments de ton maître. Tes pensées et ton corps ne sont pas tiens. Tu es son arme absolue.

Tu attends la nuit, tandis que les rayons du soleil jouent sur ton corps. Tu attends la nuit, le retour de ton maître, sans bouger, avec une patience et une immobilité digne des poupées de porcelaine. Il ne t'en manque que la fragilité. Il te veut obéissante et forte, dominée et dominatrice.

Il te veut.

L'unique constance de ta vie. Alors tu lui donnes tout ce qu'il désire. Ne t'a-t-il pas modelé à sa convenance, après tout ? Tu lui dois la vie. Tu es incapable de lui refuser le plaisir et la mort. Tu n'as pas la volonté de te rebeller. Tu n'as pas de volonté, belle créature, et tu n'en as jamais eu. Sculptée dans la chair et dans le sang, jolie poupée, tes yeux d'or mort et tes cheveux d'ébène ne masquant aucun des coups, tu le laisses faire, parfaite en toutes circonstances. Tout est prêt pour qu'il soit satisfait.

S'il veut te prendre, sans sommation, sans avertissement, tu es nue et ouverte, prête à le recevoir et à recueillir sa colère. Si jamais il a la patience, s'il veut te voir te déshabiller lentement, si lentement, tu as toujours pris le soin de poser tes vêtements à côté du lit.

Et s'il désire voir l'écarlate, le contraste du blanc et du rouge...

L'ombre tombe avec paresse sur ton corps et joue sur ta peau immaculée, au hasard de tes mouvements. N'importe quel peintre aurait désiré saisir ce moment où, les yeux à demi-clos, tu sembles bien plus qu'un être sans âme. Où, entre ténèbres et lumière, tu deviens la Beauté elle-même. Une statue de pierre, un gisant de marbre, car la Beauté est froide et immortelle. Ton créateur est un sculpteur qui a fait ressortir chaque éclat de ton visage, la perfection de ton corps. Tu lui dois tout.

Alors, quand la porte claque et qu'il apparaît, tu ouvres les yeux et tu te redresses, avec une fierté que tu ne connais pas, drapée dans ta nudité. Il te lance à peine un regard. Tu sens sa rage et sa colère. Ce soir, ta peau sera mordue et déchirée, malmenée par les coups, et pourtant, ton expression ne change pas. Peu t'importe, car, tant que tu le satisfais, tant que tu accomplis ton devoir... tu te sentirais presque heureuse.

Tu l'entends murmurer un nom, mais tu n'y fais plus attention. Tu l'as si souvent entendu le gémir, oubliant que c'était ton corps qui se trouvait sous le sien, oubliant que c'était sa poupée en qui il déversait sa rage et son corps. Quand il se retourne vers toi, tu lui offres un pâle sourire, une contrefaçon qui n'a jamais été correctement dessinée sur ton visage, et cela ne fait qu'exciter sa colère. En deux pas, il s'approche de toi et te saisit par les épaules, te renverse avec violence. Tu laisses échapper un cri, plus sous le coup de la surprise que de la douleur. Tu sens ses mains s'emparer de tes poignets, les serrer dans un étau d'acier, alors que tu ne t'es jamais échappée de son emprise. Tu ne te dégages pas, même quand les cordes enserrent brutalement tes poignets, mordent la chair. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Seul son plaisir compte.

Tu sens ses vêtements contre peau et le sang dans ta bouche. Son baiser est celui de la folie et de la bestialité. Il entaille tes lèvres, rouges, parfaites, et tu ne dis rien. Il n'y a qu'un gémissement, à peine, étouffé par sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Tu n'es qu'une poupée qui remplit à merveille ses fonctions.

Ses mains sur ton corps. Ses ongles, aiguisés, abîment et percent ta peau, violentent ta chair. Toute sa folie, il la déverse dans cet acte. Tu es celle qui lui permet de garder la tête froide. Il est ivre de violence et tu lui permets de rester sobre. Ton sang lui brûle la gorge, satisfait ses plus bas désirs, et tu es étrangement heureuse, un sentiment inconnu et inutile, heureuse de savoir que tu es ce qui lui permet de garder les pieds sur terre.

Il te regarde, cette lueur carnassière dans les yeux. Tu ne résistes pas aux ordres qu'il te murmure, la voix rauque, docile comme au premier jour. Un à un, les vêtements tombent. Une à une, les barrières qui séparent son corps du tien rejoignent le sol. Il n'y a rien qui éveille chez toi de feu dans ce corps vieillissant. Lui qui, contrairement à toi, s'est déjà approché de l'abîme de la Mort, lui qui n'a jamais été parfait, lui dont l'oeil est la marque de sa folie. Il reprend possession de ta bouche, force ta langue contre la sienne, tandis que tu te soumets à lui, attachée et ouverte, répondant sans passion à ses gestes. Il est inquiet, nerveux, enragé et fou. Ses sentiments ne t'atteignent pas, coulent sur ta peau livide, te laissant docile et sans peur, sans vie.

Il te renverse et, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers, tu sens le cuir mordre tes chairs, mordre ton dos déjà dévisagé par ses coups et orné d'une constellation de cicatrices qui ressortent avec peine sur ta peau livide. Quand la rage l'étreint, il agi ainsi. C'est son rituel. La violence soigne la violence. Il t'honore du Fouet et du Baiser, le sang et la douceur. Tu ne connais que cela, une normalité désaxée, alors tu te laisses faire, simulant les gémissements et les cris, imitant les émotions avec une précision inhumaine. Quand les lanières de cuir dévastent ton dos, quand tu le sens, enfin satisfait par la toile d'écarlate qu'il a peint sur ton dos, te prendre avec une brutalité si habituelle, tu feins ces émotions qu'il est le seul capable d'évoquer sur ton corps. Pour lui, tu tentes de faire illusion, parce qu'il te l'a ordonné, parce que tu es incapable de lui désobéir. Parce que tu lui dois tout, même si tu ne ressens rien, des brumes d'expression qui te sont étrangères.

Il n'y a chez toi ni révolte, ni rébellion. Tu es sa créature et sa création.

Ce soir là n'est qu'un soir comme un autre, un soir qui se répétera infiniment, jusqu'à ta mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de te sacrifier. Oui, te sacrifier, toi, la plus parfaite des Morphes. Sa création absolue. La plus parfaite des poupées. La créature qu'il a le plus chérit, la création qu'il torture le plus, comme il torturait ceux qu'il aimait après la perte de sa femme. Cette pensée ne te trouble pas. Tu connais depuis longtemps le destin qui t'attend. Tu ne te soucis pas de ce qu'il pense de toi.

Et pourtant, Limstella ! Tu es la création qu'il chérit pourtant le plus. C'est pour cela que, chaque nuit, chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il le désire, tu l'attends dans ce lit, à contempler le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts, laissant ta voix faire illusion. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une poupée sans sentiments. Qu'importe ce qu'il te fasse ! Tu es tout à lui, entièrement dévouée. Tu couvrirais tes mains de sang s'il te l'ordonnait, tu tuerais ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui, qu'ils soient humains ou qu'ils fassent semblant de l'être. Ton maître est plus important que leurs quêtes.

Alors, chaque nuit, tu fais en sorte que se répète ce rituel. Chaque nuit, tu fais en sorte que le Fouet te mordre et que le Baiser te dévore, que Nergal s'enivre de violence, pour qu'il puisse avoir la tête claire après son sommeil.

Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.


End file.
